LOVE IS SWEET POISON
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: Totally Abhirika related and over the top story with an interesting twist. I think this story qualifies as a FW story but i highly doubt they would ever use it. ENJOY and PLEASE R


I have no idea why I wrote this really weird story where Abhi was against Rajat at some point and Tarika was against Kajal. Sorry guys so if you can't stand that then don't read the story and people who do please review. I know the title doesn't relate much.

LOVE IS SWEET POISON

One morning Tasha, Muskaan and Tarika were just chilling in Muskaan's room

Tasha was sitting on Musi's bed

Muskaan was sitting on a beanbag chair and Tarika was laying on the ground with one headphone in her ear listening to music.

All of a sudden Abhijeet, Daya, and Vivek walk in holding bags.

Tarika looked up and saw Abhi hovering over her.

Abhi: Tarika hold up your hands.

Tarika put out her hands and hit Abhi's feet and he nearly fell flat on her when Daya grabbed him.

Abhi: thanks Daya and Tarika I said up not out.

Tarika mumbled sorry and put up her hands. Abhijeet dropped something on them which she failed to catch and it landed straight on her face.

Tarika: OOuchh!

She put down her hands and didn't bother lifting the bag off her face.

Abhijeet lifted the bag off her face and everyone stared at her. She looked back.

Tarika (mumbling): What?

Daya: Tarika are you feeling alright?

Tarika: hmm…

Abhijeet touched her forehead.

Abhi: Tarika sweetheart are you sure you're ok?

Tarika: yea… anyways what's in the bags?

Abhi (smiling): Look for yourselves.

Vivek handed Tasha a bag and Daya handed Muskaan one. Tarika slowly got up with one hand on her stomach.

Musi: Taaru are you ok? Does your stomach hurt?

Tarika: no I'm fine.

Vivek: Sure Tarika?

Tarika nodded.

She got up and sat beside Tasha on the bed.

All three girls opened up the bags and saw beautiful sarees with silver designs on it.

They looked up to their respected boyfriends with questioning eyes.

Musi: What's this for?

Vivek: The party we're going to tonight.

Tasha: What party?

Daya: Undercover party.

He winked at them and they all rolled their eyes.

Tarika: Kya jana zaroori hai?

Abhi: Jana parega Tarika it's a couple party.

Tarika (joking to see what he will say): Kajal ko ley jana.

Abhi (raising an eyebrow): Ye tum keh rahi ho?

Tarika nodded.

Abhi: OK fine with me and I'm sure she'll love to go with me.

He smirked and Tarika's eyes filled up with anger.

Tarika: ABHIJEET TUM MERE BOYFRIEND HO YA USSKE JAB DEKHO USSKE PEECHE PARE RHETHO! USSE JAKE HI PROPOSE KARLO TUM. Tum key saath ristha rakh na impossible hai meine kitni badi galti kar le tumhe apna boyfriend maan key. (sorry Kajal fans I have nothing against her and they are actually good friends in real life but that was just the name that popped up in my mind.)

Abhijeet and everyone else looked at her shocked at her sudden mood swing.

She stormed out of the house crying.

Abhi: arrey isse kya hogya I was just joking.

Daya: I can't believe she just said that and that too in front of everyone.

Musi: I've been noticing her for the past few days she isn't acting like her normal self. Something has been annoying her for the past few days.

Tasha: Abhijeet sir aap ne use kuch kah tha kya?

Abhi: Nahi tou I didn't say anything to her.

Daya: Yea I've noticed every time Abhijeet comes in front of her she gets really upset maybe you should go talk to her.

Abhijeet nodded and took the saree and followed Tarika outside. He looked around and saw that her car was missing so he supposed she went home.

He went to her house and looked around but her car wasn't there so he called her phone number.

Guy: Hello?

Abhi (confused): Hello? This is Tarika's phone right?

Guy: Yes sir.

Abhi: Sir?

Guy: oh sorry it's Rajat sir.

Abhi: Rajat? Why so you have Tarika's phone?

Rajat: Umm she's here sir.

Abhi (suspicious): Why is she there?

Rajat: Oh she just came over to give umm uhh…

Abhi: Anyways where is she and why do you have her phone?

Rajat (looking over at an unconscious Tarika lying on the couch): Umm she's uhh in the bathroom.

Abhi (not believing him after all he is a CID officer): Tell her I called after and tell her to call me.

He hung up and then quickly rushed over to Rajat's house which wasn't far from Tarika's house. He got there in less than two minutes.

Half an hour ago:

Tarika had stormed out of the house and rushed to Rajat's house. She knocked on the door and he opened it. Rajat took one look at her tear stained face and pulled her inside.

Rajat: Tarika kya hua tumhe?

Tarika started to cry more and to shush her Rajat pulled her into a hug and patted her head.

Rajat: Tarika what's wrong?

Tarika said nothing but continued to cry.

Rajat: Shhh Tarika meri acchi behan ho na? Ro mat aur tell me what happened?

Tarika got out of his grip and looked at him then lowering her eyes she said: I'm pregnant.

Rajat: What! (Then angrily thinking that someone did this to her forcefully.)Who's the father?

Tarika (whispering): Abhijeet.

Rajat relaxed and then spoke: Then why are you crying you should be happy. Have you told Abhijeet?

Tarika nodded no.

Rajat: Aren't you happy? (Holding her shoulders.)

Tarika: I am bu but Abhijeet doesn't know he got me pregnant.

Rajat: Then tell him.

Tarika: I can't it was an accident.

Rajat: What do you mean?

Tarika: He was drunk.

Rajat: What?!

Rajat: But then why don't you tell him?

Tarika: Rajat it's not that easy to do and that's why I came to you because I know you won't force me to tell Abhijeet like Daya, Muskaan, or Tasha will do. You are my real brother Rajat and you understand me since we were born. No one knows that we are actually brother and sister and no one knows that I'm pregnant except you.

She started crying again.

Rajat: Ok ok Tarika shaant ho jao.

Then suddenly Tarika grabbed her head and fainted in his arms.

Rajat (concerned): Tarika Tarika… tum theek tou ho na? TARIKA…

Suddenly he hears her phone ringing and puts her on the couch and you know the rest.

Back to reality:

Abhijeet got out of the car and went over to the window he looked inside and saw Rajat leaning over Tarika who was lying on the couch.

Abhijeet clenched his fists.

Abhi: WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE TWO DOING? IS THAT WHY SHE BROKE UP WITH ME?

Inside:

Rajat: Tarika Tarika are you ok?

He sprinkled water on her face. She slowly regained conscious.

Rajat: Tarika theek ho ab?

Tarika nodded yes and tried to get up but Rajat held her by her shoulder and pushed her down. He was still leaning over her one hand was on the couch behind her and one was on her shoulder. Abhijeet was standing outside watching all this and getting a wrong idea in his head.

Abhijeet stormed over to the door and pushed it open.

Abhi (angry): Tarika kya tum issilye ye sab bol rahi thi so you can be with Rajat?

Tarika (softly): no Abhi that's not the reason and I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked to you in that way in front of everyone.

Abhi: Ab kyu bol rahi ho?

Tarika: Abhijeet please listen to me…

Abhi: I don't want to hear it Tarika.

Tarika: But Abhijeet…

Abhi: Tarika I Can't BELIEVE YOU COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!

He took two angry steps towards her but Rajat stepped in front of her and pushed her back.

Rajat (quickly): She's pregnant sir please stop.

Then realizing what he said he quickly put his hand on his mouth and his eyes went wide. Abhijeet looked at him shocked and Tarika who was standing behind Rajat gave him a small push.

Abhi (Angrily): WHAT!? You even got her pregnant? I can't believe this.

Tarika (getting mad): Abhijeet Just Shut up. You're the Dad!

Abhi (unable to believe on his ears): WHAT!

Tarika (slowly): You're the father Abhi.

A smile spread out on his face and he hugged Tarika tightly. Rajat quickly slipped out of his house and went on a walk.

Rajat: Chalo beta Rajat tum tou khisko yahan se. wo dono khud baat karlenge.

Inside Tarika was happy at first and then the smile slipped from her face. Then a thought flashed through Abhijeet's mind and he suddenly let go of her.

Abhi: But Tarika when when did i…I umm… you know…

He looked at Tarika and she looked away.

Abhi (quietly): Tarika?

He made her face him and Tarika looked in his eyes. She saw love and concern for her. She averted her teary eyes.

Abhi (impatiently): Tarika!

Tarika: You were drunk ok? Happy now?

She started crying a lot. Abhijeet felt as if he had been just punched in the face. He felt guilty as hell.

Abhi: I was WHAT? When? Why didn't you tell me!

Tarika (still not making eye contact): I…I didn't want you to feel guilty.

Abhi: But I feel guilty now.

Tarika: I… you umm…

Abhi: Tarika tell me from the start.

Tarika looked at him and then told him everything.

_Flashback:_

_Tarika was sitting in her house looking out the window. She was worried about Abhijeet, Daya, and Muskaan because they were on an undercover mission and had to go to a low class bar and that to at 11: oo at night. Just then Tarika's phone started to ring. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Daya. She picked up the phone._

_Tarika: Hello?_

_Daya: Hello Tarika._

_Tarika: Haan Daya?_

_Daya: Abhijeet hai wahpe?_

_Tarika: No why isn't he with you?_

_Daya: Umm no somebody kind of found out that he was a CID officer and drugged his drink and then he left the bar in a drunken condition. I've been trying his phone ever since._

_Tarika (Worried): no he isn't here but umm I don't know. _

_Daya: Tarika don't worry we'll find him. I'm sure he's around somewhere._

_Tarika: Can I help in anyway?_

_Daya: NA just stay home cause I have a feeling that he'll come to your house._

_Tarika: Ok and call me if you find him._

_Daya: K and don't worry._

_Tarika: Ok bye._

_Daya: Bye._

_She hung up and started pacing here and there._

_Suddenly she hears the doorbell ring. She quickly went over and opened the door._

_She saw Abhijeet was standing at the door swaying. His hair was falling in his eyes. His shirts buttons were almost all open and his coat was hanging off his shoulders._

_Tarika: Abhi tum?_

_Abhi: Kyun mein aa nahiii SAkta kyaa?_

_Tarika: Nahi who Daya ka phone aya tha._

_Abhi: Oh really what did he say?_

_He took a few steps closer to her. She moved back._

_Tarika: Umm he said that you left the bar suddenly and you were drunk._

_Abhi: hmm aur?_

_He took some more steps closer to her and Tarika moved further back._

_He kept doing this until he had backed her into a wall._

_Tarika: Umm and umm nothing…_

_Abhi: hmm_

_He put his hands beside her head on the wall and leaned closer to her._

_Tarika: Abhijeet kya kar raho?_

_Abhi (putting his hand on her mouth.): SHHH!_

_Tarika: Abhijeet please let me go. I'll make you some tea tumhare naasha uter jaiga._

_Abhi: Tum mera naasha ho Tarika. I can't live without you._

_Tarika: I can't live without you either._

_Abhi: Itna pyaar maathh kaaroo mujhse…kya pata mein ka kab up upper jao._

_Tarika quickly put her hand over his mouth._

_Tarika: Shh Abhijeet aisa math bolo._

_Abhi (removing her hand): It's true baby. That's why I want to enjoy every moment with you to the max._

_Tarika's heartbeat started racing as he pressed himself closer to her._

_Tarika: Abhijeet please. I'll make you some tea._

_She pushed him away and went towards the kitchen. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She spinned around and hit him in the chest. He wrapped both hands around her waist tightly._

_Abhi: Don't ever leave mee Tariikkaa._

_Tarika: I won't Abhijeet._

_Abhi (babyishly): Promise?_

_Tarika (smiling): Promise._

_He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back._

_Tarika: Chai?_

_Abhi (moving back): Nahi…_

_Tarika: Tou kya chaiya?_

_Abhi: Tum…_

_Tarika: Mein?_

_Abhi: Haan._

_Tarika: Kya matlab?_

_Abhijeet smirked at her held her tighter._

_Tarika: Abhijeet choro na._

_Abhi: No way._

_Tarika: Abhijeet please._

_She pushed him away and went to the kitchen. Abhijeet followed her and she started to make tea unaware of him standing behind her. She turned to grab the milk and bumped into him. She was about to fall back when he grabbed her tightly and pulled her up. He was lost in her eyes and moved forward to kiss her when the hissing of the tea brought him back to reality. Tarika pushed him away and turned back to her tea. Abhijeet quietly slipped out of the kitchen and went to her room. Tarika finished making tea and took it to the living room thinking Abhijeet was there. She looked around and didn't find him, she put the cup down and went to go look for him she looked everywhere and finally went to her room. She walked in and suddenly someone slips their hands around her from the back._

_Tarika: Abhijeet tum yahan ho aur mein kabse doondh re hoon._

_Abhi (seductively): Accha?_

_Tarika felt something wrong in the way he was talking so she turned her head to look at him and sure enough she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. He lifted his leg and kicked the door closed. He moved the sleeves of her dress down and slowly kissed her neck, which cause her to shiver. She twisted around in his arms and he looked at her seductively. _

_Abhi: Tarika do you love me?_

_She nodded._

_Abhi: Then why are you scared?_

_Tarika (quietly): I'm not._

_Abhi: Tarika don't lie I can feel your heartbeat._

_Tarika just looked at him still in his arms. He leaned close to her and kissed her lips gently. She closed her eyes and kissed him back possessively._

_They broke for air and Abhijeet smirked. He looked at Tarika and she smiled back at him. She moved away but Abhijeet grabbed her and pinned her to the wall roughly and kissed her neck._

_Tarika was shocked at his behaviour but kept quiet._

_He moved back and took off his coat and threw it aside. He pressed her to the wall feeling every inch of her. He kissed her cheek and she grabbed his shirt tightly causing the last two buttons to open. He took off the shirt as well. Tarika blushed and he smirked. He lifted her face up and their eyes met. He smiled at her innocence. She averted her gaze and kept quiet._

_Abhi: Tarika are you happy?_

_Tarika nodded._

_Abhi: Sure?_

_She nodded again._

_Abhi: Dar lag ra hai?_

_She said nothing._

_Abhi: batao? Dar kyun rahi ho? Mein to tumse pyaar karta hoon hai na? Tou mujhse kyun dar rahi ho?_

_Tarika relaxed and smiled._

_He also smiled and kissed her cheek lightly again. He lifted her and carried her over to the bed. He put her down and leaned over her. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. He kissed her nose and then cheek dragging his lips to her lips and kissed them sweetly. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he buried his head in her neck and lightly bit it. Tarika tighten her grip on his neck. He turned her over so he was on the bottom and she was on top. She looked at him and kissed his cheek and neck. He held her around the waist possessively as if saying no one else should touch her and she is only his. He dragged his hand up her neck and opened the zipper of her dress. He turned her over again pulled off her dress. He looked at her and saw she was looking nervous and scared. His head was spinning and he didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it. He leaned down and kissed her neck again and buried his head in her neck... He reached over and switched the bedside table lamps off and you know the rest :P._

_Flashback over:_

Tarika looked at Abhijeet and he looked upset and shocked.

Abhi: But why didn't I find out in the morning? I remembered everything in the morning didn't I?

Tarika nodded no through tears.

Abhi: Then?

_Flashback continues:_

_In the morning Tarika woke up and saw Abhijeet laying on top of her. She swiftly got out from under him and grabbed her dress. She went to the bathroom and changed her clothes for work. She came out and saw a peacefully sleeping Abhi. She smiled and went over and kissed his cheek. He woke up with a start and looked around. He got up suddenly and grabbed his head._

_Tarika (smirking): Hangover?_

_Abhi (nodding): Haan._

_Tarika: Hang on._

_She went to the kitchen and brought some lemonade back and gave him and advil._

_Tarika: Here._

_Abhi: Thanks._

_He took the glass and advil and drank it._

_He gave the glass back to Tarika who took it and head back to the kitchen._

_Abhi: Umm Tarika?_

_Tarika (turning a bit): Hmm?_

_Abhi (blushing slightly): Umm did I... we do uhh anything?_

_Tarika (lying): um no._

_Abhijeet sighed a breath if relief and smiled. He got up and Tarika left. Abhijeet came downstairs and saw Tarika making breakfast. He came from behind and hugged her. She smiled and turned around in his arms. _

_Tarika: Yeh lo khana. Khao aur jao._

_Abhi: Itni jaldi kyun hai mujhe apne aap se door bhejne keliye._

_Tarika remembered what he had said the night before and her face looked upset._

_Abhi: Are you sure nothing happened last night?_

_Tarika nodded._

_Tarika: Nahi you have to go to the bureau don't you... oh shit Daya told me to call him if you come to my house._

_Abhi: Why?_

_Tarika: Umm you left the bar in a drunken condition. _

_Abhi: Oh Shit right... I forgot. I hope they caught the person._

_Tarika: I'm sure they did unlike somebody who ran away._

_Abhijeet smiled sheepishly and looked down._

_Tarika smiled and handed him a plate of food._

_Abhi: Thanks._

_He went to the table and sat down. He started eating._

_Tarika: Kuch aur?_

_Abhi: Nahi bas. Tum be kahlo._

_Tarika: I'll eat later pelhe aap kalijiya._

_Abhijeet looked at Tarika and she smiled._

_He ate his food and then got up. He took his plate to the kitchen and bumped into Tarika._

_Tarika: Ouch!_

_Abhi: Oh Sorry.. Lagi tou nahi?_

_Tarika: Nahi. Lao mujhe de do._

_He handed her the plate and washed his hands. They were standing at the door and Abhijeet spoke._

_Abhi: OK Tarika chalta hoon. Byee._

_Tarika: Abhijeet don't say chalta hoon, say Ata hoon okay?_

_Abhi: OK ok, sorry ATA HOON! Happy?_

_Tarika nodded._

_Abhi: Waise Thanks mera itna khayal rakthi ho._

_He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close._

_Tarika: Abhijeet choro late ho ra hai aur the door's open somebody will see._

_Abhi: So dekhne do. Tum tou meri girlfriend ho na?_

_Tarika: Abhijeet don't act like you did yesterday now._

_Abhi (raising his eyebrow): Kya matlab?_

_Tarika: Um uhh kuch nahi. Aap jao._

_She pushed him out the door and closed the door._

_She sighed a breath of relief and went to the forensic lab._

_Flashback over:_

Tarika looked at Abhijeet and he looked ready to cry.

Abhi: Tarika you don't know how sorry I am right now.

Tarika (mumbling): Sorry cause you didn't want a child or sorry cause you got me pregnant when you didn't want to?

Abhijeet was surprised at the way she was talking.

Abhi: Tarika?! How could you even say that? It's true that I wasn't planning on having a child but it doesn't mean I'm not happy.

Tarika looking at him: SO what are you going to leave me now?

She started crying again.

Abhi grabbing her by her shoulders: Tarika why are you saying that? I'm not going to leave you and I love you and always will. I can't help it if I start flirting. Meri purani adadat hai but my heart belongs to you and I'll stand by your side till my last breath.

Tarika looked him in the eyes and hugged him tightly. She was still crying.

Abhi: Baby kya hua?

Tarika: Promise you'll stay with me?

Abhi: Promise.

She hugged him tighter and he held her possessively.

Tarika: Waise tum mujhe ab Baby bulana chorr do ab tou tumhare ek cute sa baby anewala hai.

Abhi: Accha? So let it but you'll always be my special babe.

Tarika smiled still in his hug.

He let her go and moved her back.

Abhi: SO party pe chalo gi ab.

Tarika nodded yes and he handed her the saree he brought with her.

Tarika smiled and grabbed it.

Abhi: Waise Tarika how many months?

Tarika: I don't know like 1 ½

Abhi: That long and you're telling me now... I can't believe this.

Tarika: I'm sorry Abhijeet I thought you wouldn't be happy.

Abhi: Why wouldn't I be happy?

Tarika shrugged and Abhijeet spoke again.

Abhi (naughtily): but now my doubts cleared.

Tarika: About what?

Abhi: About you getting fatter...

Tarika: Haww Abhijeet! Tum mera mazaak kar re ho!

Abhi: Arrey baap re baap me tou bhool ke bhi na karou.

Tarika: ABHijeet!

She smacked his shoulder and he laughed and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

Abhi: Chale madam?

Tarika nodded and they left Rajat's house.

Tarika: Wait a minute I totally forgot we were at Bhai's house. (she bit her tongue.) I mean uh Rajat's house.

Abhi: Bhai?

Tarika: Umm I just call him that for fun.

Abhi (not paying much attention ): Oh I see.

Tarika: Where did he go by the way?

Just then Rajat walked into the house only to see them still there. He turned around and started to walk back out.

Abhi: Rajat!

Rajat (stopping in his tracks): Yes sir.

Abhi: Sorry Rajat woh maine gusse mein kuch zada hi bol diya.

Tarika: Haan Rajat tumhe Abhijeet ka gussa tou pata hi ha.

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly and Rajat sighed a breath of relief.

Rajat turning around: it's ok sir.

Abhi: Ok we'll leave now.

Rajat: Ok byee Sir. Bye Tarika.

Tarika and Abhi: Bye.

They walk out of the house and went to Abhijeet's house since Tarika already had her saree and Abhijeet didn't have clothes.

They got there in their separate cars and Abhijeet got out quickly and ran over to Tarika's car and helped her out.

Tarika smiled at his concern: Abhijeet relax kuch nahi hua hai mujhe.

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly: Sorry.

He helped her get out anyways and lead her to his house.

Once they were inside Abhijeet turned to her.

Abhi: Tarika tum mere kamre ke... oopps mera matlab humare kamre ke bathroom mein ja ke tyaar ho jao.

Tarika: Humara?

Abhi: Haan Tarika humara... Kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi?

Tarika squealing: OMG YESS!

She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Abhijeet's face lit up like a 1000w light bulb. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

Abhi: Tou kab shaadi karogi mujhse?

Tarika: uuff Abhijeet itni be kya jaldi hai. Shall we get to the party first?

Abhi smiling: Haan sure.

You go to the bathroom in our room and I'll change in the room. Wait I don't know what to wear. Come help me.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. Tarika went over to the closet and opened it when a bunch of clothes and files came flying out. Tarika cover her head and then turned around and glared at Abhijeet.

Tarika: ABHIJEET! OMG Your closet is sooo messy.

Tarika bent over and started picking up everything and cleaning the closet.

Abhi: Arrey Tarika tum kyun kar rahi ho? Mein kar do ga baad main.

Tarika: accha kab?

Abhi: Baad mein.

He went over to her and hugged her from behind.

Tarika: Abhijeet choro.

Abhi: First promise you won't clean the closet and will just pick out what I should wear.

Tarika: OK ok promise.

He let her go and she searched through his closet until she found what she was looking for.

She turned to him and handed him his clothes.

She grabbed her saree and went to the bathroom.

She wore her saree and wore the makeup she had in her bag. She her hair up in a bun with loose curls hanging from the sides.

She looked absolutely stunning and adorable.

She came out and Abhijeet who just had his head through the shirt looked at her and stopped.

Abhi: Beautiful...

Tarika blushed and came over to Abhijeet and pulled his shirt down. He snapped out of his thoughts and put his coat on.

Tarika was wearing and lime green blouse with a lime green bottom. With a black net on top of everything with silver beads and sparkles all over it.

Abhijeet was wearing a light blue jean with a lime green shirt and a white coat.

Abhi: Tarika is my hair ok?

Tarika: umm hang on.

She put a hand through his hair and messed it up and bringing it to the front.

Abhi (whining): TARIKA!

He folded his hands and pouted.

Tarika: Ok ok sorry.

She started fixing his hair and a smiled came on his lips and he closed his eyes and pretended to fall on her.

Tarika (laughing): Abhijeet!

She gave him a small push and he started to laugh.

Abhi: ok let's go.

They went outside and Abhijeet locked the door and followed Tarika to his car. They got in and went straight to the party.

Abhi: Tarika will you tell Muskaan that we'll meet them straight at the party?

Tarika: K.

She called Muskaan and told her.

They got to the party and met Dayuskaan and Vivasha at the front gate.

Musi: Tarika you ok now?

Tarika nodded and blushed.

Vivek: What happened?

Tarika looked at Abhijeet asking with her eyes if we should tell now?

Abhijeet nodded and turned to look at them.

Abhi: We have something to tell you guys.

Tasha: What?

Abhi: Umm well Tarika's pregnant.

Musi and Tasha (squealing): OMG! Congrats!

They gave Tarika a hug and then Vivek gave her a hug and finally Daya pulled her into a hug.

Then they turned to Abhijeet. Daya hugged his best buddy and congratulated him. Vivek Tasha and Muskaan shook his hand and also congraulated him.

Tarika: and we have another news.

Daya: And what's that?

Tarika: We're getting married.

Daya: Ok this cause a double celebration. After this case we are so having our own party!

Muskaan pushing him: shh!

Daya: Oops sorry.

Abhi: ok enough congraulating now lets go solve this case.

Daya: Yea lets go but we are going to have to switch roles now casue Tarika cannot act like a drunk person cause it will obviously look fake with no drink in her hand and she can't drink now. So me and Muskaan will do your and Abhijeet's role and you do ours which I'm sure you two are experts at.

Abhirika blushed but nodded.

Tasha: Ok so now Daya sir and Muskaan will act as the drunk couple who are going to annoy people and try and figure out who is the drug dealing criminal, and Abhijeet sir and Tarika are going to act like the lovey dovey couple outside the gate once they come from inside just incase the guy trys to slip out of the party and Vivek and me are going to stand by the bathroom's acting like a druggy couple who are looking for drugs.

Daya: Yup ok everyone ready? And everyone have their hidded mics and bluetooths?

Everyone nodded and went inside. From there Muskaan and Daya went to the bar and grabbed drinks which they drank very little of and went around falling on people and trying to get a whiff of them. Once they suspected people they whispered in their mics on what they were wearing to vivek and Tasha.

Daya (whispering): Vivek Tasha a guy just got up and he's coming your way and he's wearing a red shirt with black jeans.

Muskaan: I suspected him to and he looks like one of those kind.

Vivek: ok sir.

Here vivek and Tasha hung around the bathroom swaying and bumping into each other and acting like druggys. They both turned around at once and bumped into each other hard causing poor Tasha to fall backwards. Vivek grabbed her around the waist tightly and pulled her up.

Vivek (whispering): Tasha careful.

Dayuskaan and Abhirika smiled.

Just then the guy walked into the bathroom area and Tasha and Vivek hid in the bathrooms peeping their heads out the door. Slowly people started coming towards him and handing him money, in return he sneakily shoved packets of powder in their hands.

Vivek: Sir yeh hai.

Abhi: Theek hai tum aur Tasha jake usse drugs lo aur dekho kya hai.

Vivek: Yes sir.

Both Tasha and Vivek come out of the bathroom and headed towards him.

Vivek (heavy voice): Maal miliga?

Guy: Tum dono ko tou pele kabhi dekha nai hai yahan pe.

Tasha: Ha..haan wo hum ne aap ka naam pata laga tha tou socha ki ake dekh le.

Guy: Haan dekh lo. Best quality hai.

He handed Vivek a packet and he smelt it.

Vivek: Maal tou accha hai per tumhari kismat nahi hai.

Guy: Kya matlab?

Tasha: hum CID se hai.

Guy: CID?

Muskaan and Daya coming up from behind him: Haan CID.

He turned around and looked at Muskaan and then Daya.

Guy: Senior Inspector Daya?

Daya: Haan sahi pechana.

Suddenly he grabbed Muskaan and pulled out a knife and held it to her neck.

Guy: Let me go or she dies.

Daya: EHH! Let her go!

Guy: First let me go.

Daya: OK fine.

The guy dragged Muskaan to the door and then pushed her hard and ran.

Musi: Ouch!

She stumbled forward and Daya caught her.

They all ran outside and Daya spoke in his mic.

Daya: Abhijeet Tarika! He's coming.

Abhijeet who was about to kiss Tarika broke out of his trance and spoke.

Abhi: OK.

They hid on either side of the gate and waited. They saw him coming and Abhijeet and Tarika stepped in front and he bumped into Tarika who grabbed him and pushed him towards Abhijeet. He grabbed him and slapped him and he fell on the ground. Dayuskaan and Vivasha reached him and Daya picked him up.

Daya: Drugs bechta hai?

He slapped him hard and he started crying and magically reached the chair in the CID bureau.

ACP: BOL!

Guy: sir mera naam Ashni hai aur mein in sab ka boss huin.

He looked around at all of the drug dealers sitting there that they had caught before.

And there normal convo continued on and ended with the phaansi dialogue.

ACP turned towards Tarika and Abhijeet and spoke.

ACP: congrats to you two.

Abhirika blushed and looked at each other smiling.

ACP: tou shaadi kab hai?

Abhi: Sir we haven't decided yet.

They had told everyone the good news including Salunkhe and surprisingly he was very happy.

ACP: Tou karo decide. Wait I got a better idea.

Everyone ended up going to Abhijeet's house on ACP's command. Muskaan and Tasha went to the kitchen to make something to eat and everyone sat down on the couch and floor.

Salunkhe: Tou ACP sahab yaha kyun?

ACP: So we can plan these two idiots wedding.

He said looking at Abhijeet and Daya.

Abhi: Sir why are you looking at Daya.

Daya smirked and looked at Abhijeet.

Daya: I would never let you get married alone.

Abhijeet and Tarika smiled really big.

Abhi: Really so this means you proposed to Muskaan?

Daya nodded and Abhijeet went over and hugged Daya.

Abhi: This is the best wedding present ever.

Daya started laughing.

Tarika squealed and ran to the kitchen and hugged Muskaan tightly.

Musi: Tarika I told not to come in the kitchen.

Tarika: OMG MUSI CONGRATS!

Muskaan smiled: tou pata chal gya?

Tarika: Haan mujhe kab batane wali thi.

Musi: Daya wanted it to be a surprise for you and Dada.

Tarika: and it was.

Muskaan Tasha and Tarika started talking to each other while Tasha and Muskaan made pakoda and tea while Tarika sat on the counter.

They went to the living room where everyone was sitting and planning everything. Everyone ate and planned until about midnight until ACP's Phone started ringing.

ACP: Hello?

ACP: khoon?

ACP: Kahan?

ACP: ok hum ate hai.

Everyone grabbed their bags, coats, phone, badges, and guns and left the house including Tarika as she could work outside the lab still but not inside cause of the chemicals.

A/N: Sorry for the rushed ending guys but I didn't know how to end it. I hope you guys enjoyed and I know it wasn't a good story but the idea was bugging me and wouldn't let me concentrate on writing DYLM. Sorry about it. PLEASE R&R. PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT.


End file.
